The invention relates to a device for generating current and/or voltage comprising:                means for making a fluid flow between an inlet and an outlet of the device,        a thermoelectric module comprising a first active surface exposed to the fluid, the thermoelectric module comprising apertures and being placed in the path of the fluid between the inlet and the outlet of the device, the first active surface being substantially perpendicular to the direction of flow of the fluid.        